leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gary's Umbreon
Gary's Umbreon (Japanese: シゲルのブラッキー Shigeru's Blacky) was a obtained by during his in the Kanto region. History Original series Kanto Umbreon first appeared as an in The Rivalry Revival, where it was used in a against and his . commented that, by the looks of its shiny coat and bright eyes, that Gary trained it very well. In battle it backed up this observation with a the likes of which had never seen before. The Reflect absorbed Pikachu's and although Eevee was sent flying, it landed on its feet having sustained little to no damage. Eevee dodged Pikachu's attack with , although its own was blocked by Pikachu using . It finished the battle by hitting Pikachu with just as Pikachu attempted . Pikachu's attack shocked itself and, combined with the damage from Skull Bash, knocked it out of the battle having not landed any damage on Eevee. Johto Gary took Eevee with him when he left for the Johto region. It evolved sometime prior to the episode Power Play!, where it was shown to be battling Alex Davis's . Gary noted that Alex Davis was the first new opponent it had had in a while. It proved itself to be a very agile battler, dodging , , and . When Alakazam used Double Team Umbreon sensed the real Alakazam and slammed it onto the ground. Alakazam used to avoid Umbreon's Quick Attack, but Gary and Umbreon detected the charging and dodged it, then knocked Alakazam out with , winning the battle without having taken a single blow. Ash enthusiastically challenged Gary, but Gary declined as Umbreon had defeated Pikachu before, along with that his remaining team did not impress him. Later, Gary and Umbreon helped Ash foil one of 's plans as Umbreon severed a cable to their mecha with . It later illuminated a room with so that Ash could find the lever to the dam mechanism. It then added its own strength to the effort to turn the lever, which ultimately succeeded. It was not used in Gary's battle with Ash at the Silver Conference, although it did appear on his profile. Gary left Umbreon at 's lab when he left on adventures with just his . In Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, it was shown that he had recalled Umbreon to his team. It was seen with its when they were trying to convince that they were its friends. It appeared again along with its Trainer in Ill-Will Hunting! where it repelled a from one of J's henchmen with . Gary's knowledge of the area combined with Umbreon's agility resulted in the Golbat accidentally disturbing a hive of , which distracted the henchmen long enough for Gary, Ash, Brock and to escape with the that J was hunting. It was called on again to sabotage J's ship, using to cause explosions and then tackling J's henchmen with to allow Ash to retrieve Shieldon. Gary used Umbreon to battle Ash's Gligar in a practice match in Fighting Fear with Fear!. Gligar fled from Umbreon's Shadow Ball, showing that it was unable to battle because of its phobia. Gary called off the battle and gave Ash a Razor Fang to evolve it. Umbreon was used again in The Needs of the Three!. It was outside of its Poké Ball and spotted J's ship, before being called in to battle against Saturn's Toxicroak. It attempted to use , but was badly hurt early in combat by 's before it could attack. Gary was helpless to do anything, as Toxicroak was too fast for his Pokémon. J was able to capture the . Personality and characteristics As an Eevee, it was pointed out by Tracey that it was well trained due to its bright eyes and glossy coat. Like its Trainer, it was shown to be confident and smart. Umbreon was also a very adept battler, not being hit by an attack on screen until its last appearance. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Psychic|1=Sand-Attack|2=Flash|3=Shadow Ball|4=Tackle}}.png‎|Using mod 5}}|0=Psychic|1=Sand Attack|2=Flash|3=Shadow Ball|4=Tackle}}|image2=Gary mod 6}}|0=Eevee Reflect|1=Eevee Double Team|2=Eevee Skull Bash|3=Umbreon Quick Attack|4=Umbreon Hidden Power|5=Eevee Take Down}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Reflect as an Eevee|1=Double Team as an Eevee|2=Skull Bash as an Eevee|3=Quick Attack|4=Hidden Power|5=Take Down as an Eevee}}}} Trivia *Of all Pokémon used by rivals, Umbreon has used the most moves, a total of 11. *Despite debuting at the end of the Orange Archipelago saga, Umbreon was not shown to be damaged by an attack until the battle with Saturn's Toxicroak, its final appearance to date. *Gary's Eevee and it being used to battle during the first battle between Ash and Gary are references to 's Eevee and the first rival battle between it and the in . Related articles Umbreon de:Garys Nachtara es:Umbreon de Gary fr:Noctali de Régis it:Umbreon di Gary ja:シゲルのブラッキー zh:小茂的月亮伊布